Sauron´s Heir
by Tara Jazel
Summary: CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UP!!! Galadriel is the last hope for Middle Earth, so she decides it´s time to make up a plan, and tries something a little risky. She thinks she can control Sauron. How? The way is insane.... Read & Review!!!
1. An Unexpected Visit

An Unexpected Visit

All the middle earth was terrified by the news that Sauron had finally taken the Master Ring. Soon he will try to dominate all the razes. 

     It was a quite calm evening at Lórien even though the elves also feared any attack from Sauron. After all, in Lórien was a Ring of Power.

     "All is so quiet…" muttered Galadriel, looking down, while she was standing in a tree. "It is more frightening…"

     "You shall not worry for anything, my dear" said Celeborn, approaching to his wife and putting an arm around her.

     "I know I should not be like this" she reproached "But I have fear, I do not know of what, but I feel as something is bound to happen… for I have not heard anything of his mind…" she looked at the ring "He is up to something" 

     Celeborn looked at her, scowling. "Anything?" he asked "Have you just totally lost the contact with his thoughts?"

     "Yes, I have. And that is what I fear. If he is not wearing the ring it is because he does not want the other guardians to know what he is planning"

     All of a sudden an elf came, hardly breathing. He stopped in front of the couple.                                  

     "Milady!" he shouted "They… they are coming! I have… I have seen them!

Galadriel approached to the messenger, a bad feeling flowing in her mind. "No!" she jabbed, her had was clutched on her chest.

     "Orcs!" said Celeborn, taking his wife's hand, and urging to the stairs. He turned and pointed to the elf –. "I need as many warriors as you can find, now!" 

     "What are you doing?" Galadriel asked, trying to calm down. "We cannot leave our people just like cowards and escape!"

     Celeborn looked at her hand. "They are coming for the ring" he answered. "They do not want anything but the ring. They will not kill anyone if it is not for their purpose!

     He dragged her down the stairs. In a few minutes, a few elves with their weapons arrived with them. Celeborn took out his sword. They surrounded Galadriel and quickly they run away from the place. The orcs arrived at Lórien and they began to look for the Lady.

     An uruk-hai looked to the woods, pointed, his evil eyes shining. "There!" he grunted "They are escaping!"

     As an earthquake they run toward them. The orcs were waving their swords. There were loads of them.

     In a few minutes the elves were surrounded by the enemies. The elves were in a circle; Galadriel was in the circle. 

     But the orcs were not attacking them. Suddenly, a few orcs move aside, forming a path. A man walked in, dressed in white robes, which glowed at the sun, looking like twisted colors. Saruman.

     "Where is the Elf Lady? "he growled. "If you give her to us we will not harm you!"

     Celeborn waved his sword. "You shall never put a hand on her!" he shouted. The faces of the orcs glowed with anger. "First, you will have to kill us!"

     "As you wish" said Saruman, in a murmur. "Kill them!"

     "No!" a voice shouted, from inside the circle. The Lady made her way between the astonished faces oh her protectors. "No innocent blood shall be spilled!" she said, calmly, in a firm voice. "If you want the ring…"she began to take the ring out of her hand "…you will have it!" she offered it to Saruman.

     Saruman looked at her eyes. Then to the ring. "Milady is as wise as beautiful" he said "But you shall keep you ring" he took her hand and closed it on the ring. "We are not here for it"

     Galadriel place the ring on her finger. "What do you what then?" she asked "What are you doing here if it is not for taking the ring?"

     "Milord, Sauron" explained Saruman "He wish to have a word with you"

     "Have a word with me?" repeated Galadriel, without understanding. "What would he want to?"

     "You will know it when we arrive there…"

     Galadriel looked at him, her blue eyes gleaming. "You are not going to take me to Mordor. Are you?"

     "Of course we will" answered Saruman. "You shall come with us. Sauron is waiting"

     "No way!" shouted Celeborn, who had been looking the scene. "I would rather die before that… that monster dares to put one of his disgusting fingers in a single hair of her!"

     It happened in just a second: Celeborn screamed and suddenly he fell onto the ground. An arrow was standing out of his chest.

     "No!" cried Galadriel, bending to the floor and taking him. "You have killed him! And I shall kill you with my bare hands!" she rushed against Saruman, but one elf held her. "You will regret this!" she put her hands on her face and let herself fall slowly to the floor.

     Saruman bent to Celeborn and put a finger on his neck. "He is not dead" he declared.

     "He is not?" sobbed Galadriel. "But, he…"

     "The arrow only hit a muscle" interrupted Saruman. "He will be fine… in a couple days, of course"

Galadriel approached to Celeborn. "I will not let him here. He is my husband"

     "But Milady…" stammered Saruman "…Sauron will not…"

     "He will" said Galadriel, pulling out a dagger from her husband's hand and she pressed it against her own throat. "Or you will carry a dead elf to Mordor!"

     "My Queen!" begged Saruman, rushing to her feet. "Please, do not! Your husband shall go with us, but please take away that dagger!"

     "Do you promise?" 

     "Yes, Yes Milady. I do!" swore Saruman. "I give you my word!"

     Galadriel took away the dagger, and throw it to the ground. Saruman straightened and looked at the blue eyes of the Lady.

     "Sauron has ordained that we take you to him as the greatest Queen you are" he extended his hand. Galadriel took it, an Saruman take her out of the place where the orcs were standing. In front of them there was a beautiful white carriage, which glowed at the sunlight.

     "Where is Celeborn?" Galadriel asked quickly.

     "Bring the elf!" ordered Saruman to the orcs. "Carefully"  In a few seconds the orcs were carrying Celeborn, and they placed him onto the white carriage.

     Galadriel climbed up to the carriage, helped by Saruman. He closed the door and they soon were leaving the beautiful Lórien.


	2. New Friendship And A Promise

New Friendship And A Promise

     They were marching to the south. Galadriel looked at Celeborn, who was at her side, unconscious. She took the end of the arrow, and pulled it out, slowly. Celeborn has just fainted for the pain, she thought.

     It had barely passed thirty minutes since the started the journey; the caravan suddenly stopped. The door of the carriage was opened. Saruman looked at Galadriel, with an evil bright in his eyes. "I forgot to tell you something, Milady" he said, grinning "And it is incredible you have forgotten it, too"

     "What is it?" asked Galadriel, losing her temper.

     "You shall remember" he started to explain, looking evilly at Celeborn "All the arrows from Mordor are poisoned"

     "No!" cried Galadriel. Then, she remembered that it was true. "You said he would be fine!"

     "He can be fine in his grave!" he said, laughing.

     Galadriel touched Celeborn face. It was cold, but he was still breathing. Galadriel burst in tears. "You have deceived me!"

     "Well. If I had told you the truth, we would had to drag you from Lórien. Would not we?" He answered "Soon, he will become an spirit"

     It was in that moment when the Galadriel´s blue eyes, full of sadness and tears, but still furious, crossed with the dark and evil eyes from Saruman. Something in her eyes remembered him someone. He did not know why, but suddenly he could not bear looking at her while she was crying. He entered in the carriage, and extended his right hand and he put it on the Celeborn´s wound. 

      "What are you doing?" asked Galadriel, her eyes wide opened.

Saruman did not answer. He closed his eyes, and from his twisted fingers, a warm light began to flow. Very slowly, the wound began to close until there was nothing, not even a scratch. 

     Galadriel´s jaw was opened. She could not believe what she has seen. "You saved him" she said, her voice trembling "Why?"

     Saruman looked at her, and for one moment she saw a different eyes, but she blinked and Saruman´s eyes were as cold as ever. "Sauron would not like to meet you in that condition" he answered, simply, and got out of the carriage.

     Galadriel rolled her eyes. Celeborn seemed to be waking up. "Galadriel…" he muttered.

     "Here… I am here" she said, almost crying for the happiness. "You will be fine"

He smiled, a faded smile. "I feel cold myself" he whispered. "I remember an arrow.."

     "Do not be worried" she said, trying to calm down. "It is all right now"

     Celeborn shook his head. "It is not" he said. "We are going to Mordor. You were right: He is up to something. Something terrible"

      The caravan stopped. It was night, for a few hours had been passed now. The carriage's door slung opened; Saruman was there. "We are making a stop" he announced. "Maybe my Queen would like to drink something, or walk a while"

     Celeborn was a lot better, almost fine, because of Saruman´s magic. "We will" he said. "MY queen needs to stretch her legs"

       Saruman helped Galadriel when she got out of the carriage, and also helped Celeborn. Galadriel and Celeborn walked a few steps, and stopped in the lake, and Galadriel put one foot in the water.

       Suddenly, she fainted. Celeborn caught her, before she could hit the ground. Saruman rushed quickly there. "What happened?" he asked, while Celeborn dropped her carefully on the floor. "It is obvious!" Celeborn cried. "We are drawing nearer to Mordor! The influence of the One Ring deepens"

      Celeborn grabbed Galadriel´s hand, the hand with the ring, and was about to take it off, when a blade suddenly drew to his throat.

      "Don't you dare!" shouted Saruman. "Leave that where it belongs!"

Galadriel began to awake. "What happe…" she stopped. She felt her head as it was bound to explode. "My head! It hurts terribly!" her hand shaked, when she touched her head, which also was burning with fever. A few tears ran down to her cheek, involuntarily.

       "Have mercy!" begged Celeborn. "She is suffering! And it will be worse every moment we are closer to Mordor! You cannot see it? Don't you have heart? Let me take off the ring!"

      "No. The ring shall stay in Milady's hand" Saruman answered, coldly. "Lord Sauron has commanded it. Go back to the carriage. We will continue. And I shall go with you two"

       Celeborn had not any other choice. He lifted and carried Galadriel, who was crying, because of pain. They entered the carriage, and Saruman entered after them.

       The caravan started to move again.

      Saruman was looking at Celeborn, who was holding Galadriel. Every minute seemed to increase a little more her pain.

      "What does Sauron wants with my wife?" Celeborn asked, wiping sweat from Galadriel´s forehead.

      "Nothing that concerns you, elf" sneered Saruman "Lady Galadriel is too much for you"

       When Galadriel woke up, she was in a fancy room. She rushed through the room, but it was locked.  Five minutes later, the door opened. Saruman was there.

     "Where am I?" Galadriel demanded. 

     "Mordor" He answered. "Sauron´s castle"

     Galadriel touched her forehead; it was not burning in fever, and she was feeling very fine. She looked at her hand. The ring was not there. "Where is my ring?" she stammered.

     "I had to take it out" he answered "when you arrived here, you were unconscious; almost dead. You cannot wear it, while you are here"

     There were steps near the door, and a elf girl, like sixteen years, arrived there.

     "All is ready" she said, shyly, and without looking to them.

     "Her name is Myra" explained Saruman "She will be your maiden, Milady" he looked at the girl "Did you bring the dress?"

     The girl nodded. "Yes, I have" she answered .

     "What dress?" asked Galadriel "I will not change my clothes"

Saruman looked at the Lady's white dress, which was stained with blood. "Milady, a great Queen like yourself, shall never be dressed like that. It is stained with blood. Please Milady"

     "All right" accepted Galadriel. Saruman left the room, and the girl stayed inside.

     The girl extended the dress she was carrying in her arms. Then she approached to Galadriel. "I can do it by myself, thanks" declared Galadriel.

     "But Milady" Myra said. "I have orders from Saruman to be your maiden. As your maiden I am supposed to help you in everything. If he found out that I did not do my task…"

     "You are an elf" said Galadriel. "Why are you here"

     A tear escaped from Myra's eyes. "I cannot tell you, Milady… If they found out…"

     Galadriel took Myra's hand. "They will not" assured the Lady "I give you my word. I will not tell a word"

     Myra sat on the bed. She was crying. "I was kidnapped" she explained. "Saruman must have thought you will be needing a maiden, so they went to Rivendell, where I lived…and…"

     She could not continue, for she had burst in tears. "I am sorry, Milady" she said. "You must be worried about so many things, and I am bothering you with my nonsense…"

     "I promise you that when I get out f here, you shall come with me" Galadriel said. "You will return to your home, in Rivendell"


	3. The Greatest Queen

The Greatest Queen

Myra looked at the Lady. She closed her eyes. "But Milady" she said, doubting. "You would, if you… if you…

     "If I escape?" divined Galadriel. "You should trust in me. I will"

     "But…" she stopped in the half of the sentence, for Saruman had knocked the door.

     "Are you ready, Milady?" he said, a bit of impatience shown in his voice. "Lord Sauron is waiting for you"

     "I shall be ready in a minute" muttered the Lady, pointing out her hair, and Myra began to brush it. She took a silk blue ribbon, and with it, she started to make an elaborated hairdo; she took two locks of hair, one of each front side of the head, and twisted the ribbon with them, and then she put them together. And she did that with all the hair. When she had finished, she helped the lady to get inside a silk blue dress, whose material was airy, transparent, and beneath it, there was the silk dress. The sleeves where long, and starting from the elbow, it hanged, like a bell. In the part of the chest, it was sticked to the waist with a frontal part, and with another one in the back.

      With the authorization of the Lady, Myra opened the door. Saruman walked in, and looked at the Lady, surprised at the change.

     "Milady…" exclaimed Saruman. "When I saw you in the forest, I was impressed at your 

beauty, but now… I am completely astonished, for I have never seen such a radiant presence as yours, Milady. It is indeed a shame I am not Sauron…

      "What?" interjected Galadriel, with a bad premonition. "What did you mean with that?"

      "I meant to say that you will be Sauron's guest" he said, hastily. "He will have the privilege of your presence, Milady"

      Galadriel scowled, not believing a single word, convinced that there was something wrong with this visit.

      "Well, now that you are ready, Milady, it is time for you to meet with The Lord" Saruman continued. "Please..." he extended his hand, for Galadriel to take it. "Myra! Go back to your cell… I mean your room"

     "A 'cell'?" cried Galadriel, dropping his hand. "How dare you...!"

     "She is only a servant, Milady!" interrupted Saruman. "Not a great Queen as yourself. A cell is the place where a servant must be"

     "She is not a servant!" shouted Galadriel, looking Saruman with anger. "She may be my maiden, but she is an elf like me! I shall not tolerate that a fellow may live in a condition that I can imagine, for I do not suppose her 'room' is quarter as fancy as mine!

     "I cannot do anything…"

     "I will speak to Sauron about this" assured Galadriel. "If I am his guest he must please me in whatever I want"

     Myra took Galadriel's hand, and kneeled. "No, Milady, please" she begged. "He is right. I am only a servant. I do not deserve your kindness, nor a problem you may have for my fault. My room is more than appropriated"

     "Never do that again, young girl" said Galadriel, helping her to stand up. "And never lie to me again. You are not lesser than me" then, she looked to Saruman, who seemed to be impressed at the way the Lady treated other people, for he had always seen just a beautiful face, wise intentions, and now he was watching a woman with a kind heart. "She shall stay here, until I arrange that affair with Sauron"

     Saruman seemed as someone had stolen his words. He only nodded, and took the Lady's hand again.

     He conduced her through a narrow corridor, poorly illuminated. Then, down the stairs, that were slightly circular, considering the fact that they were in a tower. Once they were in the lower floor, Saruman leaded her through another corridor, a wider one, at whose end, was a steel, old-looking, door, which Saruman opened, with a resonant squeak.

     Galadriel looked  an enormous room, wich seemed to be the place where Sauron planned his following attacks, for threre was a map in a quite large table, a map of the Middle-Earth. In front of the table, his back at them, was a man, looking at the map, with his hands leaning upon the table.

      "Milord" announced Saruman. "The Elf Lady is here"

     The man tourned and faced them. Galadriel opened her eyes widely, for she was not watching a monster, as she thought he would be. He was quite a handsome man; his green eyes were shining like emeralds. His skin was very white, and his long dark hair was tied in a ponytail. He was tall, and brawny, for he was using a frontal armor, only to his waist. He had shoulder pads from which it hang a black cloak, just as the rest of his clothing. He was wearing shiny, black boots, from the kneel, and his hands were covered with black gloves.

Galadriel knew that the fancy appearance was product of the ring, but… why?

     "Lady Galadriel" he spoke, finally, with a deep voice. "I have been told your beauty was immeasurable… now I can watch it by myself: You are indeed the fairest woman of all the world. I have been desiring to meet you for so long…"he took Galadriel's hand, which he kissed. 

      "Stop flattering me!" Galadriel cut off, angrily. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

      "Do not be so impatient, Milady" said Sauron, smiling. "First of all, I shall show something to you"

      "What is it?" asked Galadriel. 

     "If Milady comes with me:" he indicated, extending his hand. "I shall take you there"

     Galadriel took his hand, and they went though the corridor, and they climbed the stairs, but this time, they went just at the top of the tower, which opened to the sky. Sauron helped Galadriel to climb on to the floor. Then, he took her at the edge of the tower. It was the dawn, and  a orange glow covered the sky, and the earth.

     "Milady" he muttered, putting an arm around her. "What do you see?"

     "Middle-Earth" she answered, looking captivated by the beautiful sight.

     "All this. All you can see… all may be yours, Milady" he said, kneeling, and taking her hand. "If you just… accepted to be my Queen" 

     "What?" yelled Galadriel, removing her hand from his. "Have you gone mad? Never!"

     "The fairest and wisest lady only deserves to be with the most powerful man in the world" he answered calmly. Then he took out a little black case. He opened, and, inside, there was a magnificent emerald ring. "This stone was brought from Tirith mines, and it was forged in Mountain Doom. It can be only in the finger of my Queen, the woman who I am in love with…,you, Lady Galadriel" he took the ring, and tried to place it in her hand.

      "Do not you dare!" shouted Galadriel. "You are not in love with me! There must be something you want! Besides, I am already married, and I shall never leave my husband!"

     Sauron put the ring back in his case. He had a strange smile in his face. "I have another thing to show you, Milady, and I do not thing you will find it as pleasant as this"


	4. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Sauron led Galadriel down the tower, without saying a word, but this time he did not bring her to the big room, but to the subterranean, where the cells were.

     "What are we doing here?" asked Galadriel. 

     "You will see…"he answered, and took her through a corridor, to a new place of cells.

     "Celeborn!" she cried, and she rushed to a cell, and kneeled there. Celeborn was there, pale. Blood was spilling from his forehead. "What have you done to him? Let him go!"

     "He is not welcome here. He is not my guest" answered Sauron, taking Galadriel from the forearm, and forcing her to stand up. "The floor is not the place for my future wife"

     Galadriel escaped from Sauron´s grip. She squeezed the bars. "He has nothing against you! He has never harmed you!"

      "He has the woman I want" answered Sauron. Then he took out his sword. "For that reason, he must die"

     Galadriel grasped Sauron´s hand, before he could hurt him. "No!" she cried "Do not you dare to kill him!"

      "There is only one thing Milady can do to prevent his death" he announced, putting down the sword and putting out the emerald ring again. "I desire a Queen. You want this man to stay alive… Maybe we can arrange that. There is only one word you need…"

     "Do you promise to let him go in peace?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek. "Do you?"

     "No!" a weak voice shouted. Celeborn was in his feet, though he was staggering. "Galadriel… no… I would rather die…"

     Galadriel took his hand, and looked into his eyes. "Yes" she accepted, closing her eyes. "I promise myself to you, Sauron. I will be your wife and queen"

     Sauron took the lady's hand, took out her engagement ring, the one that Celeborn had given to her, and threw it at Celeborn's feet. Then he took the emerald ring and slipped it in her finger. "And I promise myself to you, Galadriel. With this, our marriage is sealed, for I will not wait until the next star alignment" he added, and then he forced his lips on hers. Galadriel felt repugnance, but she realized she must keep Sauron in a good mood, to ensure Celeborn´s departure, so she corresponded to the kiss.

      "Drop her… you…"whimpered Celeborn, his fists pressed against the bars. "No…"

     When they finally separated, Sauron took Galadriel's hand, and began to walk, but Galadriel stopped. "You have made a promise" she said "Celeborn must be released in this very moment, for I will not be in peace, until I see him in a horse, and riding out of here"

      "Indeed, that was my promise, my Queen" he confirmed, in a harsh voice. "He shall be released tomorrow morning. First hour in the morning" he added, and then, he caressed Galadriel's cheek. "I must make sure that this night, you will be mine, at last"

     "No…"panted Celeborn, grabbing Sauron's cloak, from the cell. "Don't you dare!"

     "Get your dirty fingers away from my cloak" roared Sauron, pulling away his cloak. "She is my wife now. And she will be the greatest Queen she deserved to be, she will have everything she desires, whatever you could never dream to give her. She will be better at my side: The most powerful king the world has ever seen"

     Sauron did not expect Celeborn's answer, and dragged Galadriel from the cells. They went to the larger room, where Saruman was sited in one of the chairs. He stood up when he saw them.

     "Make all the arrangements, Saruman" announced Sauron. "Mordor has a new Queen. She must be presented to her subjects"

     "As you wish, Milord" he said, bowing. "If you please, I will take the Queen to her room, so that her maiden can dress her"

     "But I am already dressed" Galadriel replied, looking at her dress. "It is fair enough"

     "Galadriel, dear" said Sauron, and Galadriel felt a lurch in her stomach. "The dress is indeed fair, but is not appropriated for a celebration like this. You must look radiant"

     Galadriel nodded; she was not in the mood to argue. Saruman took the Queen's hand, and Sauron stood there, looking at the map.

     They climbed the stairs to the room Galadriel was before. "You knew it" she muttered. "And you did not tell me. Besides, you put Celeborn in a cell"

     "Of course I knew it" answered Saruman. "I was not going to tell you, Milady" he opened the door, and Myra stood up. Galadriel entered in the room. "Girl. Take the golden dress. We are celebrating"

      Myra nodded, and Saruman closed the door. Galadriel fell on the bed, crying. 

     "Milady!" exclaimed Myra. "What happened. Did he hurt you?"

     "No. He did not" Galadriel answered. "Not physically. But my soul is dead"

     "I don't understand, Milady" said Myra.

     "They put my husband in a cell. Sauron said he was going to kill him" answered Galadriel, miserably. "So, I accepted to become Sauron's Queen. I am his wife, now. I am frightened, scared of this night… for he will… he will…" but she could not continue, she was bathed in tears.

     Myra put an arm around her, trying to stop her weeping. "Milady… Do not cry, please. You must be brave. It can be that bad… he will not hurt you… He will be kind with you"

     "Kind? He is a monster. A monster under a handsome mask!" whimpered  Galadriel. "I do not want to be with him. Not now, not ever! But I do not have another choice if I want to keep the man I love with life"

      "Milady… I am so sorry. I if could do something… but I cannot" Myra said, going to the wardrobe "Please…let me dress you. If  I do not, they will be very upset…"

     Galadriel stood up, and wiped her tears away. "You are right. I must face this. There is no other choice"

     Myra helped her to get in a magnificent golden dress. It has almost the same design that the blue one, but the sleeves were transparent, and also transparent was half of the down part,  and it was a lot more elegant. Myra took a golden ribbon, and she did the same hairdo, with the new ribbon.  The lady looked radiant. The dress allowed to see her body shape, covered with the golden silk.

     Nearly two hours had passed, when Saruman knocked at the door, and Myra let him enter, and he looked at the lady with different eyes. He scrutinized her, with a strange smile.

     "My Queen…" he stammered. "Please… come with me"

     Galadriel took his hand. He led Galadriel to the Meeting Room (that how it was called the big room).

     They arrived, and Saruman opened noisily the door. Sauron turned, and walked to them.

     "Definitely" he began, taking her hand "You are the fairest queen the world has ever seen"

     Galadriel was beginning to get tired of all the compliments, but she remembered then Celeborn in a cell, Myra…

     "Thanks" she said, feeling her stomach contorting.

     "All is settled now, Milord" announced Saruman.

     Sauron led Galadriel through the stairs. They reached a dark corridor, and Sauron opened a door. 

     When Galadriel entered to the room, she heard a lot of noise. Voices. Sauron took her to the balcony, which was in the corner of the room. She looked down, and there were hundreds of orcs; they were acclaiming them.

     "Mordor is celebrating today!" shouted Sauron to the crowd. "We have a new Queen! The fairest of them all! You must serve her, as you have served me!

     The orcs started to applaud, cheering. Galadriel was impressed. All those creatures were under her command. Sauron was fulfilling his promise: All middle-Earth was hers… No…she thought I cannot… the power is corrupting me…

     "Milord…"she breathed, pulling his hand "I am not feeling well… I would like to retire to my room…"

     "But Galadriel… your subjects are acclaiming you… It is not appropriated to go…"

     Galadriel really wanted to go. The cries of the orcs…. she looked at them… they were elves before the evil tortured them… she felt dizzy…

     "I insist, Milord…"she said, and then, she fainted…

     Cold… something cold was on her forehead… she opened her eyes: Myra was there.

     "Thanks to heaven…!"she breathed. The girl was passing a handkerchief on Galadriel´s forehead. "You are back…"

     "Where am I?" she asked, looking around her. This was not her bedroom, she was in another one.

     "It is… your new bedroom… your wedding bedroom" said Myra "You gave us such a fright… Your husband was very worried…"

     "Myra… please…"said the Lady "Tell him I am fine… and… he can come to me whenever he want…"

      "But… Milady" Myra had lowered her voice, until it was a whisper "This is your opportunity… you  are fine now… but you can fake illness… he will not touch you if you are not plainly well…"

     "I made a promise…"Galadriel refused. "After this night, Celeborn will be free… If I wait… he will probably…"

     "Yes… Milady. As you wish…"Myra said, and she walked to the door, and left the room.

     Galadriel cleaned her forehead, and combed a little her hair. She also tidied up  her dress. Five minutes later, there was a knock in the door. 

     "Who is it?" asked Galadriel, and she felt her heart beating harder.

     "It is me, Milady" Sauron´s voice answered.

     "It is open…" Sauron entered to the room, and closed the door. He walked to his wife.

     "I was worried about your health…"

     "But I am feeling perfectly fine now" she said hastily. The sooner the night finished, the better. Sauron touched her cheek.

     "You cannot imagine how I have been desiring this moment…" said Sauron. "Desiring you… Will you be mine tonight, Milady?"

     "Yes… I will" she said, a tear in her eye. She had no other option… and he knew it…

     Sauron approached his lips to hers. She felt the impulse of turn her face… but she didn't do it. She felt his cold hands on her back, while his lips were kissing hers. Then he started to kiss her neck, at the same time he was taking her to the bed. He pushed her gently on it.

     It will finish soon… she thought… Soon… will be over…


	5. Carnal Passions

**Carnal Passions**

Light was entering like water to the bedroom. Galadriel  opened her eyes: Myra was opening the curtains. Sauron was not in the bedroom. 

      "Good morning, My Queen" Myra said, and she went to the wardrobe, and began to look for a dress.

     "Where is the bast… I mean, Sauron?" Galadriel asked, covering herself with the bed sheet.

     "Saruman has told me that Lord Sauron is going to fulfill his promise" she answered, taking a green dress. "He will let off the prisoner…He also said you may want to make sure he is leaving… so your husband is waiting for you in the Meeting Room"

     Galadriel took the dress, and went to the folding screen. She threw up the bed sheet, and emerged after a while, with the green dress. She sat in the bed, and Myra took a brush, and began to comb her hair. Galadriel´s gaze was lost.

     "Milady… are you alright?" asked Myra, stopping the brushing. 

     "No. I am not. After last night… I feel miserable… My life has not sense at all…"

     "Of course it has!" Myra replied. She sat beside Galadriel.. "Your life has more sense than you can imagine... you are our only hope now…"

     "What do you mean?"

     "I mean that you have the power, Milady…" Myra answered, in a low voice. "You have the power to change people… how many persons have that power?"

     "I am afraid I do not understand you…"

     "You can change the Dark Lord… make him stop the war and conquest…"

     "Me?" Galadriel was on her feet. "How?"

     "You must soften his heart…"Myra answered. "If he really is in love with you he will make everything to please you…"

     "But he is not in love with me, girl!" Galadriel cried. "He wants something from me! Maybe he has already taken what he wanted… last night…"

      "No… he did not want just that…" Myra denied "If he wanted it… he will not have married you…he would have just taken you…"

      Galadriel sighed deeply. "Strange…" she said, in a low voice "But is not my problem to unravel the mind of a… I would better be going…" she added, getting up of the bed and going towards the door.

      She walked through the dark corridors, down the stairs, until she arrived to the Meeting Room´s door. She sighed, and pushed it. The door creaked when it swung opened. 

      "My Queen has arrived" Sauron said, smiling. When he looked at her body, she felt awfully dirty "You look beautiful; as always, of course"

      "Well, thanks" she said, almost biting her tongue. Then she inspired, trying to look inside her mind for a nice answer "Alright, I cannot do this. Let's get to the point, shall we? Where is my husband?"

      "Your husband is here, Milady" answered Saruman, pointing Sauron "You must mean "ex-husband"

      "As to that" Sauron continued "I am going to do what I promised to you. Bring the prisoner!" he shouted.

     From the other door, two orcs entered, and they were carrying an elf. An almost dead elf. Galadriel moaned in pain, she rushed to Celeborn, and she fell on her knees beside him.

     "What have they done to you" she cried, caressing his face, and cleaning the blood with her sleeve "You beasts! All of you!" she added, looking at the orcs with renovated hatred.

      "Galadriel…"muttered Celeborn "I love you… don't let him touch you…"

     Sauron walked toward them, and he pulled Galadriel from her arm, forcing her to stand up again.

      " You fool!" Sauron spat, looking at Celeborn as if he was a piece of dirt "I have already done it… and you should have seen how she was moaning… asking for more. She had a man, at last!"

     "Stop it! " Galadriel screamed, on the top of her lungs "You know that's not true! You almost forced me!" 

     When he heard that, Celeborn tried to stand up in fury, but he only fell again.

      " It is time for you to go "said Sauron "and to accept that this woman is not yours anymore. Now she is mine…"

     Sauron ordered the orcs to take Celeborn out of the castle, and took Galadriel with him. When they were out, another orc was waiting, mounted on a horse. The other two orcs put Celeborn on the horse, and tied him to the mounted orc.

      " Now, my dear" Sauron said "I have fulfilled my promise. I hope you do the same, and give yourself to me" 

     " May I at least say goodbye?"

     Sauron kept holding her by her arm, and he gave the order to the orc, who obeyed and the horse began to run. Sauron assured her that the orc would take him to Lorièn, without harming him. 

     Late at night, when everybody was sleeping, and Middle earth was surrounded by darkness, Galadriel was standing in the tower, where Sauron had showed her the ring for the first time. She glanced at it, and then she thought about Myra. 

     Perhaps, it was true… perhaps she, Galadriel, could do something to control Sauron. Then a hand was laid on her shoulder. She shivered at the touch, realizing, for the coldness, that it was Sauron.

      "Well, Milady. It's very cold here, you will freeze" 

     Then without thinking, Galadriel, turned to face him and she kissed him, madly, passionately, her arms wrapped around him. Sauron must had been surprised, but he corresponded and pull her closer, kissing her neck desperately. Galadriel had a smile in her face, "men are so fool with carnal passions…" she thought.

     He began to undo her dress, and she helped him. Now her shoulders were naked, and he was kissing her chest. 

     "Milord" she whispered. Sauron didn't stop, but he was listening. "I think we should go to our room, and continue with this…"

     "Yes.." Sauron groaned, without stopping his hands, which were running madly in her back. 

     Then he took her hand, and they went to the stairs. They descended quickly, and in the foot of the stairs, he put her against the wall, and kissed her again. He was unable to control himself. 

     "Someone will see us, Milord…" Galadriel whispered in a soft but agitated voice "Not  here…"

     " I am dying to make you mine" Sauron groaned, kissing her neck.

     Galadriel took his hand and they walked through the dark corridors, until they reached the door of the room, where he put her against the door, and kissed her again. She reached the door's knob with her trembling and sweaty hand, and opened, until they were inside the room, where Sauron pushed her passionately on the bed.  


End file.
